Looking for what was lost
by Seirin
Summary: Lina starts another day in High School of Seyrun Academy. But she can't lead a normal life. Especially when her repeated nightmare becomes a reality. Can one run away from a dark past? LZ GS FX
1. The awakening

I just want to warn you that English isn't my mother tongue, so be ready for errors ;)

* * *

Chapter I

_The awakening_

I've always thought that dreams are simply a creation of our subconsciousness. People, who believe that dreams have some deeper meaning, have always been a laughing-stock to me. And when I heard about so called prophetic dreams, I laughed so hard I couldn't breathe. But, ok, let's say there are people believing in them. Lina Inverse, my class friend, surely wasn't one of them. The girl is one of the most intelligent persons I know. She is not only clever but has a very sharp tongue at the very same time. There is no student or teacher who can outsmart her. She is always so full of energy, a natural leader... But there are times when Lina becomes silent, not reminding of her usual self. What's strange, it happens during talks about dreams. She never participates in such conversations. Even if someone is really persistent, she just says she never dreamt. But I know that this is a rare moment when Lina is lying. I'm not as intelligent as she is, but I know people. And I know well when my dear friend is hiding something.

* * *

Once again she had the very same dream. She really hated those nightmares. At first everything was fine. She dreamt about the best restaurant in Seyrun, the Flavour Palace. She was about to taste its the best dish when all of sudden the scenery completely changed. The illumination coming from a beautiful chandelier changed into a weak light of the moon. The emotion of pure pleasure turned into a feeling she had to run. She was aware it was just a dream but she couldn't wake up. She did the thing her instinct told her: she started to run as fast as she could. But she, as always, met a dead end. She turned around and felt a cold rock behind her back. She watched a dark silhouette approaching her slowly. She could see just a pair of sapphire blue eyes before she woke up…

She cursed. She hated this dream! It always felt so real… But when she looked at her clock, she stopped thinking about her nightmare. 8 o'clock was really close, so if she wanted to be on time for her first class she had to really speed up.

* * *

"Do you really think this a reincarnation of the redhead witch?" A high dark-haired man asked his companion – a short, skinny person whose face was cloaked.

"I'm not sure for one hundred percent, but I can feel a power vibrations in the vicinity. There are too many strange things concerning this girl, so it would be just a mere coincidence." He said in a low voice completely not fitting his image of a child.

"Even if it's her, how do you know she hasn't awaken? Maybe she just want do deceive us?" It could seem that the dark-haired man paid attention only to his partner, but in fact he watched closely a running red-head. The roof of a high building nearby a park turned out to be a perfect observation spot. His yellow eyes turned into red ones for a second. "On the other hand she doesn't emit any magical aura."

" I doubt it. You know very well that awakening of someone like _cephieleu _would emit a lot of powerful energy. We would know if it happened. The memory of protectors of the Princess was sealed with their power to make their finding and killing more difficult for us. Theoretically it's impossible to find them before their awakening, but if you know how to look… " In his eye appeared an evil sparkle. " Impossible becomes possible, my dear Gethley. " It wasn't needed to look at smaller man to know he was smiling.

Gethley at first looked at his partner doubtfully and then looked at the read-head, who having been in a big hurry seconds earlier suddenly stopped and looked in their direction.

The dark-haired man couldn't believe it. No one without powers should be able to feel their aura.

"She sensed us?! That's impossible! That just a coincidence!"

"That's exactly what I meant. There are too many coincidences connected to this girl. That's why, to be sure, you have to get rid of her. "

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Lina was really fed up with it. Once again she had an impression she was observed. What is more, she experienced this damn nightmare once again. It didn't get her in a good mood. The read-head appeared in a class room when the bell rang. She sat in her place next to suspiciously smiling Rika, a nice blond with brown eyes.

"You are lucky. Lokarson went to check something. Remind me, why is she so mean to you?" Rika finished the sentence in a rhetorical tone.

"Pshaw… This old bag should learn before applying for teacher's vacancy."

"Mmm… Do you think she has a grudge against you because of your still making fun of her? Maybe your comment about her crush on the headmaster did the trick as well?" The blond smiled when Lina made a I-have-no-idea-what-you-are-talking-about face. "Anyway, I haven't told your about my golden news yet! We are going to have a new transfer student!" She was really proud of her gathering information skills. " Some girls have already seen him! He is said to be soooo handsome!" The girl started to squeak.

"Oh shut up! You haven't seen him yet, so calm down!" Lina screamed directly in her friend's ear. As a result Rika started to whisper.

"He is in senior year. I've heard he is really talented. You know there are just two years between you, so maybe he'll be the one who can win a heart of our heartless read-head…" Rika couldn't resist and started to laugh really hard.

Lina's pupils dangerously narrowed.

[BANG]

"Owww! I'm so sooorryyy! It won't happen again!"

"Miss Inverse! What's that supposed to mean?! Go to the headmaster! At once!"

* * *

"I'm so sorry. Can you forgive me?" Rika used the only way to make Lina forgive her: she offered the read-head her second breakfast. When the red-eyed girl kindly agreed, two young woman sat under their favorite tree. The blond especially liked this place because she could there freely observe other people and remain unnoticed. She was really happy when she saw a new object of her interest: a new transfer student sitting not so far away from two friends. After a short observation she understood the girls who were sitting close to him and praying for an attention of a lavender-haired, pale and muscular man.

"Lina! Look! It's him!"

"Oh stop it!" Lina unwillingly looked at the new comer. She reluctantly had to admit that Rika was right. The man was really handsome. She was hoping her glance remains unnoticed, but after a moment the man lifted his head. Their eyes met and the time stopped. She saw sapphire blue iris. Alarmingly familiar.

"Zelgadis…" She whispered without thinking. Only after a while she became aware of what she had said.

Rika looked at her in shock.

"Lina, you know him?" She asked seriously.

"Of course not! I see him for the first time!" The read-head answered quickly. She was lying and telling the truth at the very same time. She did see him for the first time. Another case was his eyes. And how did she know his name is Zelgadis?

"Aren't you tricking me?" Rika wanted to continue the questioning, but luckily for the red-eyed girl the bell rang.

" Let's go! Or we'll be late!" Lina said a bit too quickly.

Rika shooke her head. Her friend once again was hiding something.

* * *

The tradition of second class of High School of Seyrun Academy was going to the Yukamono bar, a place with karaoke machine and delicious food, on every Friday. This Friday wasn't different. Lina went there this time without much enthusiasm. Her mind was a mess and she didn't want to take part in whole event. On the other hand she didn't want to listen to concerned Rika, who wouldn't leave her in piece in case she was convinced there was something wrong with her, so she decided to play along with decision of her class. The red-head was so lost in her thoughts she didn't noticed she approached a street. She also couldn't hear Rika's alarming voice and didn't see a big blue track which was getting closer and closer to her. The girl reacted when she felt a strong grip on her forearm and was pulled. A big blue track dashed right before her nose. If she was on the road at the very moment, she would be in a very bad shape right now. She turned around and saw the new transfer student. Those eyes, which haunted her for so many nights, watched her carefully. Once again she found herself unable to break the eye contact. After a few seconds she composed herself and she looked away. Surely he even didn't know her…

"Lina, be careful next time." He said in melodic voice, after which he let her go and passed her and her class friends.

"You know him! Don't you dare deny it!" The shocked girl recognized Rika's voice, but didn't answer immediately. It was true, he called her name, but it didn't have to mean he really knew her. He could learn her name talking to someone. But she didn't believe her own reasoning. Deep inside she knew she was somehow familiar with this guy. She tried to remember something, but she started to feel dizzy. She lifted her head to look at her friends.

"Maybe yes, maybe no." Lina said winking playfully.

And then she felt it once again. This unnerving feeling she was being observed.

"Girls, I'm sorry I've forgotten something. I'll see you on Monday!" She announced and left bewildered group.

Rika looked at the disappearing silhouette of the red-head. "Lina, what's going on?" She asked silently.

* * *

Her intuition led her to an old industrial zone. An old and unused factory was closed almost 50 years ago because of its pollution activity. After all this time there was no one who would invest his money in modernization of this aging and dangerous building. But still Lina was certain this was a place, where was hiding the person observing her.

"I haven't thought you would come to me on your own, Lina Inverse." The girl turned around and saw a high, slim man with a long dark hair. His yellow catlike iris narrowed in contentment. A black cape rustled on a wind when he jumped from a big building landing hazardously close to Lina.

"Who are you? Why are you still watching me?" The girl asked fuming. In her eyes appeared a dangerous sparkle.

The man just laughed.

"So my master was right. You haven't awaken yet. If you did it, I would have a big problem. But right now your sharp senses without your magic aren't a big threat to me. Summing up, I want to inform you I arrived here in order to kill you, Lina Inverse. " He finished his sentence cumulating in his hand a ball of energy and throwing in Lina's direction. The girl instinctively evaded the attack and looked closely at a ball of fire flying next to her eyes. Magic? Here? It was said that during the Sarienhal war everybody capable of magic was killed. On the other hand she saw a ball of magical fire with her own eyes. But what was this guy talking about? She hadn't awaken? Her magic? Almost every single person would think this guy was crazy, but somehow she knew he was telling truth. The light of the flame reflected in her eyes and then something budged in her. She half-consciously joined her hands and said:

"Fire Ball." This time the ball of fire appeared in her palm, which immediately dashed towards her attacker. The man didn't expect it. He just shouted in pain when the ball hit him. Taking this opportunity, Lina ran to the old factory. The dark haired man started to look for his prey. He started to get angry. It was unnerving her power started to come back, but it still wasn't a problem. He would make sure the red-head witch would regret what she had done.

* * *

She run as quickly as she could. She suppressed a first wave of panic, trying to think of some plan. She didn't know how she managed to use magic, but she was aware the element of surprise won't work twice. But… Maybe… She smiled when she saw a big old machine. Yes it could work...

* * *

The man in a black cape went along a dark corridor. He didn't try hiding. He knew he had an advantage over his victim and he wanted her to know he was close that her death was approaching. He saw her when he came to a great hall. She stood with her arms crossed, leaning against the wall. She didn't look like she was terrified. It was really unnerving. The girl just watched him carefully, waiting for his next step. His yellow eyes became red once again. He checked the room and he didn't sense anything odd. He smiled and started to proceed towards his sweet prey. That was it. She couldn't do anything. The dark-haired snorted when he saw she got ready to cast another Fire Ball. He couldn't believe she was so stupid. Lina finished the incantation and sent him a flying Fire Bal. He even didn't have to evade it, because the ball freely passed him.

"Is there something wrong with your eyes?" He scoffed.

"You'll see." She stated calmly.

"What are you talking about?" He started, but couldn't finish what he wanted to say, because he understood what Lina meant. Above him there was an enormous machinery standing on solid, but wooden bar. The ball wasn't supposed to hit him. The bar was her aim. And without a support of the bar all machinery fell on him.

Lina moved away as soon as everything started to fall. "Is he alive?" She asked herself. Every person would be dead after such an attack. But she knew very well this guy wasn't a normal mortal. After a second she felt an ominous aura behind her back. The frightened girl tried to evade his next attack. But she didn't make it. She felt a strong pain in her arm. In hand of her attacker appeared a silver sword rinsed in her blood. He once again started to proceed towards the red-head with an evil glint in his eyes.

"You are really amazing. Even with almost completely sealed power, you are a formidable opponent. It's such a shame. But I have no choice." With every single word there was more insanity in his voice. "I have to kill you." He was getting closer and closer. Lina was retreating holding her blooding arm. But the distance between them wasn't growing.

Suddenly a ball of a powerful energy flying towards the dark-haired appeared, who jumped out of its way in the last moment.

"Stay away from her, Gethley." Said a melodious tenor.

Lina raised her head and saw man with an unusual appearance. Lavender hair gleamed with a metallic luster. His skin had a bluish tinge, and here and there were stones in it. However, the most eye-catching in his appearance were his sapphire eyes looking coldly at the man called Gethley.

"So you've appeared, Zelgadis. That's the final evidence she is _cephieleu_." He smiled once again and without warning rushed towards Lina. The girl's eyes only widened. She was sure this time his sword would reach her. But she was mistaken. Her opponent chest was pierced by a blade of a new comer.

"It isn't end. We'll see each other. They know… Hahahaha…" He started to laugh before he lost consciousness and disappeared.

Lina at first was looking at the floor. After while her eyes met the sapphire ones.

"I told you to be careful." He said reproachfully.

"It's you." She stated. It wasn't a question.

"Yes, it's me." He answered calmly, after which he came closer and touched her wounded arm. As soon as she felt his touch, her mind was flooded with a mass of pictures. She moved away from him and started to recoil.

"I don't want to remember it. " She whispered. She was dizzy. She only knew that a physical contact with this man would make her remember something she didn't wanted to remember.

Zelgadis looked at her coldly.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice." He started and began to approach her. Lina was retreating until her back met a cold wall. Just like in her dream she couldn't run away from sapphire blue eyes. But this time it was a reality. Once again she couldn't break the eye contact. She shivered when the man hold her around the waist and with his second hand he cupped her chin. She had never let anyone to touch her in such way. She had always kept men on distance, but she couldn't resist him. What is more, his presence felt so _familiar_. She started to fell even more dizzy. She felt felling barriers in her mind. When their mouths met, her mind was once again flooded with a mass of pictures, but she knew this time she wouldn't be able to suppress them. When she felt Zelgadis pressed her to him even more, something inside of her cracked. Memories from a distant past took over her mind. She lost consciousness and whole factory was flooded in a bright light.

* * *

Somewhere far away a silent voice could be heard.

"Cephieleu has awaken. So let the party begin."


	2. What's deep hidden

Chapter II

_What's deep hidden_

"A long time ago in a lovely kingdom lived a young, pretty Princess. But apart from her beauty, she possessed something very important, dear children. It was her good heart for which she was loved by her subjects. The girl shared her magnificent Palace with her dear friends: three beautiful fairies, called syenleu, and hiruzenkai – their guardian spirits. The most powerful fairy was called cephieleu. She was famous in whole kingdom for her fiery hair and amazing fire tricks she loved to show children. Second syenleu was loved for her delightful voice. The last fairy was able to clean the sky and make the sun shine whenever she wanted. Their guardian spirits looked after them protecting them from any harm. Everyone lived happily in world full of merriness and magic. But one day something terrible happened and because of it the Princess, syenleu and hiruzenkai had to leave their beloved country. Since then magic had disappeared from whole Seyrun."

"Hahaha!" In a big room could be heard a loud mannish laughter. "It's genius! It's simply genius! The man exclaimed holding in his hands a copy of "Fairy tales and myths of Seyrun".

"Gethley, we were supposed to look for a serious pieces of information, not some silly fairy tales. " Answered him a serious feminine voice. Gethley watched closely his new partner. The girl with short, black hair looked at him with disdain in her yellowish, amazingly similar to his own, eyes. Gissleyna, his flesh and blood, didn't know such an abstract term as sense of humor. "You were supposed to kill cephieleu before her awakening. You didn't. You' ve lost one of your lives, but despite your defeat Mr. Phibrizzo's given you another chance, so get a grip!"

"Oh, give me a break. By killing me, they just made me a favour. You know very well, that with every single death I'm getting more and more powerful." He smiled to her impishly.

"Even your number of lives is limited." She reminded him darkly.

"Ok. Ok." He answered in a carefree way. "You have better listen to what's written here. They called the red witch a good fairy! Do you get it?" He laughed his head off. "But it isn't everything! Our lovely good fairy _was famous in whole kingdom for her fiery hair and amazing fire tricks she loved to show children_". It was good, wasn't it? The high priestess of Seyrun Princess who blown up everything on her way loved to show fire tricks to children! Oh, and that's even better! I would love to see face of this stony stiff after hearing that a hiruzenkai, a proud, personal protector of a priestess was called a guardian spirit!"

"Actually, it isn't incorrect. Hiruzenkai do look after priestesses, after all." Gissleyna answered calmly. She didn't see anything funny in what her brother told her.

"Oh, and do you know how did they called the massacre from one thousand years ago?" He was still skimming a copy of fairy tales. "_But one day something terrible happened_. It' s a pity they didn't write anything about how we had slaughtered this whole team." He added, languorous.

"But then they would have to write about our loss as well. " The girl noticed. "Maybe the army and those pseudo-mages weren't a big deal, but syenleu and hiruzenkai, especially the cephieleu and her protector were a ferocious enemy."

"It doesn't really matter. The most important is that they died and Seyrun has lost its magic."

"Aren't you forgetting that we needed 1000 years to regain our strength? And it turns out the magic is coming back to this accursed country." In voice of the black-haired woman could be seen a glint of wrath. "And we know nothing about the final moments of this battle… So how can we talk about the victory?"

"They died a terrible, painful death. We've been only in state of hibernation." The man answered her calmly.

"But they were reborn! They haven't regained their power completely, but the cephieleu has reawaken!"

"But it doesn't mean she's got her power back." He interrupted her. "It'll take some time before the red witch regains her full power." He smirked.

"It'll take some time?" She frowned.

"Yes, my dear sister. The red witch won't remember everything at once, but the most painful memories'll appear as first. Do you really think that after 17 years of calm life she'll gladly start to fight?"

"Of course. After all, she has to protect her Princess, doesn't she?"

"You see, Giss, then she was brought up as a priestess whose destiny was to fight and protect. This time she was born as a normal girl with a normal life. It's a huge difference."

"So… Do you think we have enough time to find and kill other syenleu?" She asked with a hope in her voice.

"Yes. That's exactly what's I'm thinking about." He slowly nodded his head.

"And what about finding the Princess? She is a key to the plan of our master. And we still don't remember what had happened in final moments of the battle. How is it possible no one remembers it?"

"We'll find out if we find the Princess."

"What if cephieleu won't let us do it?"

"Well… then we'll find some other way to make her life harder. I'll be satisfied as long as the red witch suffers." The man with feline, yellowish eyes smiled evilly.

* * *

Lina didn't want to open her eyes. She still felt dizzy and the feeling that her magic had been unsealed wasn't helping. She wanted to be reborn as a normal girl. She didn't want to repeat this nightmare ever again. She liked her life. Even those dumb teachers were tolerable. She would love to wake up without her knowledge about her previous life, just come to school and hit Rika because of her stupid behavior. But it wasn't possible. Not anymore.

"How long are you going to pretend you are still asleep?" She heard a mean, male voice. She turned around and saw a turned on computer on a desk, behind which was sitting Zelgadis in his human form.

"Did you have to do this at that moment?" She asked with pretence in her voice, ignoring his previous question.

"I'm really sorry we don't have a luxury of one million years to let you awake when you would like to." He answered sarcastically.

In red eyes appeared a glint of wrath.

"And who let you make decision in my place?" She hissed.

"I believe some of your memories should have come back. You are cephieleu, and you've got some responsibilities. And it doesn't matter if you want it or not." His voice became cold.

"And what if I'm not going to be any fucking cephieleu?" She started to tremble out of anger.

"We'll see how long are you going to keep on saying that." He said doubtfully.

"As always, you are insensitive jerk." She got up and left the room. She could see out of the corner of her eye that the man was watching her, but he neither said another word nor made an attempt to stop her. She was glad because of it. Right now talking to him was the last thing she wanted to do.

Thanks to a small, characteristic corridor she knew she was in a dormitory of Seyrun Academy located in the north part of the city. Without putting any jacket on she left the apartment. As soon as she inhaled a fresh air she felt a little better. She decided to go towards the park she always visited when she had too much on her mind. Lost in her thoughts she didn't noticed how quickly she reached her destination. When she saw her favorite willow, she looked around. After making sure there was no one in the vicinity she approached the tree. She studied a tree bark before she chanted:

"Levitation." Slowly she hovered. In spite of not liking the fact she had been forcefully awaken she did appreciate the joy she had always experienced when she had been using magic. She landed gracefully on a branch and looked at the city landscape. The view was breathtaking and at the very same time she could be sure she wouldn't be seen. Lina observed leaves rustling in the wind and all of sudden in her mind appeared a strange thought. She was calm. Last months consisted of unpleasant dreams. Her senses were still alert, but she wasn't aware of the reason why. Now she knew it very well. Unconsciously she felt the presence of Shabranigdo's followers. The sorceress smirked when she saw how contradictory her thoughts were. At first she didn't want to regain her memories, but when she did, she was at peace. Unfortunately, that was the truth. She could get angry with Zelgadis as much as she wanted, but she had to admit he did the right thing.

"Hello, cephieleu." Suddenly she heard a childish voice. Alarmed sorceress raised her head and saw a short, fat woman wearing an ugly pink dress and a funny straw hat.

"Hi, peasant Mazoku." The redhead answered mockingly.

"Could you be so nice and jump from that tree? You know, I don't want to dirty my hands." The Mazoku girl had a truly annoying voice.

"Are your supervisors insane? They are sending an overgrown pig to get rid of me?" Lina continued.

The Demon looked at her ominously.

"I know you haven't regained full power yet. Actually, I think you are pretty weak right now."

"We'll see." Lina just snickered.

"I'll make you regret this pushy attitude of yours!" The Mazoku girl growled throwing towards the sorceress an energy ball. Much more powerful than Lina was expecting. The redhead dodged and casted Fire Ball. She noticed with satisfaction it was evidently bigger than the one from yesterday. On the other hand she was aware that if she had been in full power, one Fire Ball would have been enough to destroy her opponent. In spite of this fact, she was positive this enemy was no match for her. Attacks of fat woman were quite strong, but Lina was too quick for them to reach her. The redhead's strategy was simple but effective. She readied her fire spell. The Mazoku girl jumped high in the air to avoid it. That was exactly what the sorceress was waiting for.

"Ice Arrow!" The Demon in one second became imprisoned in an ice cage. After that Lina started an incantation not heard from 1000 years.

"One who is darker than twilight. One who is redder than flowing blood. Buried in the flow of time In thy great name, I hereby pledge myself to darkness. Those who stand before us in our way. All those who have become fools. Merge thy power and mine To grant destruction equally to all! DRAGON SLAVE!" Release of this energy made her feel really good. She missed it. She just loved magic.

A stream of a powerful energy ran towards the enemy who didn't have a chance to survive. The satisfaction because of this small victory felt really good, but all of sudden the sorceress started to collapse. The dizziness from yesterday came back. She would have fallen on the ground if not for a pair of strong arms.

"Has the great Lina Inverse forgotten that casting such powerful spells in a weakened state results in an instantaneous loss of strength?" She heard exactly the same mocking tenor she heard in the morning.

"Zel, what are you doing here? Don't tell me you followed me." Her pupils narrowed dangerously.

"I didn't. I just wanted to make sure you won't do anything stupid." He corrected her picking her up.

"Do you want to pick a fight?" She asked in a warning tone, not paying attention to the fact how comical it sounded when she couldn't stand on her own.

"I would love to see it." The mage smirked.

"As soon as I feel better…" The sorceress threatened.

"Maybe you won't forget about hiding your magical aura." He cut in.

Lina looked at him annoyed. That was how this dumb Mazoku found her.

"Oh just leave me alone!" Lina barked offended. She never liked when he was right.

"I don't want to worry you, but you are stuck with me." Zelgadis smiled in meanly way.

"Pshaw!"

"Anyway, I can see you are in better mood now." He changed the subject. This sentence alone made Lina serious again.

"I didn't want to regain those memories. I don't want to experience it ever again…" She said quietly.

"That's way we have to act fast. To not let it happen again." His tone became gentle. He knew how painful it was to her. Those memories were an open wound, very difficult to heal. But the only way to get rid of fears of the past was to take them head on. He was aware that was the only way to go forward.

Suddenly he felt her lean against his chest.

"It's good to see you alive." She whispered.

The man looked at her a little taken aback. He expected some outburst of angriness, not something like that. Before he answered her, the girl fell asleep. Studying her face he had smiled warmly for the first time for a very long time and disappeared.

* * *

When she looked through the window she saw a dark sky full of storm clouds. First drops of a rain fell on the glass, after which they slowly slipped. The young woman with hesitation touched the pane. The material was doubtlessly cold under her fingers but it didn't last very long. In one instant the place she touched became hot, so much that all drops vaporized. The blond at once took few steps back. But after several seconds she wasn't frightened. She was curious. The young woman raised her hands and put them on her chest. Once again she felt it. The heat. She looked at her palms and saw a small ball of energy. Amazed she focused on the ball which started to slowly grow. She smiled in satisfaction. She really could have control it! Only after hearing a loud thunder she noticed that a drizzle became a downpour. The girl looked at her hands and once again through the window. She sent another signal to make the ball of energy bigger. She succeeded. And at the very same time the rain became even heavier. The shocked, young woman was watching this phenomenon which was under her control in awe. The ball of energy started to grow rapidly and left her hands in order to whirl in the center of the room with remarkable speed. The blond didn't feel fear. It seemed to her that was exactly what she had been waiting for since the day she was born. She wanted to release what was hidden deep inside of her. She reached out to the dancing power. It was so warm…

If someone had been standing next to her, he would immediately have paid attention to the unconscious eyes of the young woman. He would have known at once it wasn't safe for the girl to touch such a dangerous looking energy. And he would have felt a true fear when he saw the ball of energy absorbing a human being.

* * *

It was a long time ago when Seyrun saw such a dangerous storm. But still for every citizen this heavy rain and dangerous thunders were just a natural phenomenon. No one would have thought there was a person who was responsible for all of that. On the other hand, calling an enormous, bright dragon a human was difficult. The creature danced with the air above the whole city. Every waving of each wing made a gust of wind. Every single growl which couldn't be heard by normal humans summoned a lightning. The dragon in his trance even didn't noticed some extraordinary newcomer. A purple-haired man smiled watching the creature with closed eyes. (That's exactly what he did, even if it didn't make sense for normal mortals.)

"Oh, small dragon, losing control in such a way isn't like you." He said merrily, but the creature didn't pay attention to the man continuing its dance. The man raised his hand. One second later the dragon was surrounded by a stream of dark, ominous energy. That was the moment when the creature noticed the opponent, but it was too late. A wild light became dimmed by a controlled darkness. The enormous dragon started to shrink and in no time in its place appeared a blond girl in a simple, blue dress with unconscious eyes. The man quickly teleported next to her and caught her when the aura surrounding her disappeared.

The weather started to calm down.

The awakening of syenleu was completed.

The man teleported once again just to appear in an elegant looking flat.

"What's happening?" The young woman asked weakly.

"Nothing at all. You have just almost destroyed the city. But nothing more." Answered an annoying voice she knew too well.

"Xelloss! What the hell are you doing here?" She looked around and noticed she was in arms of the purple-haired. "What are you doing namagomi?! Put me down at once!" She growled.

Xelloss instantly obeyed and released her in such way her bottom painfully hit the floor.

"Ouch! You damn idiot! If I get my hand on you!" Yelled enraged and sore blond looking for her club.

" So you've regained your memories." He said calmly.

That made her stop. Slowly, very slowly her mind became flooded with memories. She was happy she was on the floor because at the moment her legs felt totally weak.

"Seyrun. The Princess. What have I done? I could have killed everybody." She started to mumble. After a moment she looked at Xelloss. "What are you doing here? Why have you helped me?"

"With your hiruzenkai not being here, someone had to do it." He smiled.

Filia looked at him suspiciously.

"Since when does the great Xelloss help his enemies?"

"My dear, you are totally mistaken. I wasn't helping you. At first our goal was to kill cephieleu and syenleu before the awakening. In your case we were late. You would have destroyed Seyrun, which isn't our goal." The purple-haired man explained calmly.

"Sure." Filia answered unconvinced. The Trickster Priest wasn't a person who would do something for free. There was always something more behind his actions.

The Mazoku just smiled and leaned towards her.

The blond's face became flushed.

"I just have to tell you, small dragon." He made a theatrical pause. "You've gained some weight over those years." The blush was long gone and in its place appeared a glint of fury in her eyes.

The man disappeared with a smile on his lips.

"XELLOSS!"

* * *

"Gethley, how can you explain me, that second syenleu has awaken?" Said an ominous voice.

"We aren't so sure. But killing just one syenleu would be more than enough." The dark-haired man answered optimistically. "What's more we felt weak pulsation of energy in north part of Seyrun. The last syenleu is the weakest one, so this time we'll kill her for sure."

"Keep your word, Gethley."

"Yes, sir." The yellow-eyed replied. So far situation hadn't look good. But this time he was sure the blood of his enemy would ne spilled. Just like 1000 years ago.


End file.
